The present invention relates to a method for storing and protecting garden trimmers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,489 “Bellis”, which is hereby incorporated herein by reference, describes a rack for securing and transporting tubular members, such as string trimmers and other powered equipment, and includes first and second uprights, each of which includes hooks and retaining members for retaining the tubular members on the hooks. The rack is generally intended to be installed on a trailer, as shown in the reference and in FIGS. 1 and 2 herein, which are labeled “Prior Art”, although it could be installed in other places as well.
When the trailer is being driven from one location to the next, especially in inclement weather such as during a rainstorm, moisture may be driven into sensitive areas of the powered equipment, which may damage the equipment or make it difficult to start the equipment upon arrival at the new location.